


I'll Worship You Like You Should Be

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baker Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jared Padalecki, F/F, Jared Padalecki in Panties, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: All his life Jared had wanted a fairy tale romance, he thought he had found that ending with his high school boyfriend and first love Stephen Amell but when he is left at the altar all his dreams come crashing down. The surprises don’t end there when he learns that Stephen not only ran off with Mob Boss Jensen Ackles latest fling but also some of his money Jared’s world is changed again as he finds himself the guest of Jensen until they find Stephen, Colton and the money. Jared never expected that the love he was searching for was with Jensen Ackles of all people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this round of SPN_J2 Big Bang.  
> A huge thank you to my beta jdl71 for helping whip this story into shape at the last moment.  
> And a huge thank you to my amazing artist sandy79 you can see their amazing art [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889380)
> 
> Quick note I was originally writing this as an a/o/b fic but it wasn't working. I had hoped I got all the references but I broke my laptop screen and only had my phone to write with and autocorrect kept making changes that made it harder to edit. If I missed some I am truly sorry.

Jared Padalecki had been waiting for this day for years he had known from the moment he stared into those eyes for the first time that he had found his soulmate. He believed in love at first sight and for him, that was Stephen Amell.

Looking in the mirror Jared sighed as he saw that his hands were shaking a little bit as he did his best to tie his bowtie he knew it was nerves and it was but it was more than just wedding nervousness, Stephen had been acting odd the last couple of weeks, distant even. He wanted to believe that it was just nerves about the wedding and that he wasn't having regrets.

_"You know I love you right?" Jared asked needing to fill the silence that was suffocating him, suffocating them._

_A smile appeared on Stephen's face and Jared wanted to deny that it looked pained and full of guilt. "I love you too."_

_Jared wondered and not for the first time if he meant it or not but he refused to give into the doubt that had been slowly growing in his heart every day that their wedding day grew closer and closer. He_ _loved Stephen and he knew the other man loved him but he wondered if he was lying to himself in thinking it was enough to get married. At one time he would have never doubted his love for Stephen they had been together since high school all the way through college but it seemed the closer the wedding date drew the more it became clear that there was a gulf between them that was growing._

“No! Today is not the day for doubts.” Jared scolded himself he couldn’t allow himself to doubt his love for Stephen or Stephen’s love for him, not when he was only a few hours away from marrying the man he had loved for years.

Taking a deep breath Jared shoved down the little voice that sounded a lot like Chad whispering, “If you were so sure about marrying Stephen you wouldn’t be having doubts about marrying him.”

“Shut up Chad.” Jared didn’t know what it meant that his conscious decision to sound like Chad, he had made it his life mission not to listen to Chad after the first time he did listen to Chad and he ended up drunk off his ass, covered in glitter and part of a male strip group.

He learned that listening to Chad was a bad idea, his parents and friends were so happy when he learned that lesson.

It still didn’t stop Adrianne from promising to show those pictures sometime during their wedding reception.

"Today is going to be perfect," Jared reassured himself, now if only he believed it.

Stephen Amell could feel his heart pounding and his hands shaking as he realized what he had done, he had done it. He had gotten away with it and if all went according to plan he would be long gone before Ackles realized what he had done. If all worked out it wouldn’t be until a week after his two-week honeymoon that they finally figured something was wrong and Stephen would be far out of their reach.

Without Jared.

Closing his eyes Stephen didn’t know the moment he had fallen out of love with Jared. He had been head over heels in love with Jared the moment he laid eyes on the younger man; he could still remember the shy smile that appeared on Jared’s face when he asked him out for the first time. He remembered how Jared looked the first time they made love, he remembered feeling so nervous and excited when he asked Jared to marry him, he just doesn’t know when that changed.

No that was a lie he knew when it all changed when he started working for Jensen Ackles and he started lying to Jared. Jared had no clue that Stephen worked for the most dangerous man in the city, the man who owned the city and showed no mercy to those who defied or betrayed him.

“How’s it going?” Two slim arms wrapped around Stephen’s neck and he couldn’t help but breathe in the scent of his lover.

“It’s done. Ackles will never know that I managed to pull one over on him, he won’t realize it until we’re gone.”

Colton Haynes now the former plaything of Jensen Ackles smiled at his lover, he had never meant to fall in love with Jensen’s newest accountant especially not when he learned the man was engaged to marry his high school sweetheart but the first time he heard Stephen talk about Jared with such love and devotion Colton wanted that, someone to love him so deeply. He hadn’t set out to seduce Stephen he just wanted to know what it was like to be loved, knowing Jensen would never love him, he was one of Jensen’s many lovers, eye candy to be shown off when the man ordered him to be.

Oh, he wasn’t denying that Jensen was a skilled lover but he wanted to know what it was like to feel someone touch him with love.

“A new start for the two of us away from Jensen’s wrath and hold,” Colton whispered against Stephen’s lips. "Are you ready?"

 _‘I’m sorry Jared.’_ Stephen felt like a coward he couldn’t face Jared and instead he was leaving him waiting at the church for him while he ran off with another man. He should have done the right thing and broken it off with Jared when he realized that he was no longer in love with him and before he took Colton to his bed. He loved Jared but Colton was different, and it scared him how much he loved the other man. It consumed him, he couldn’t breathe without Colton in his life.

Stephen knew that he had a choice to make, he could go to the church where Jared was no doubt waiting for him and vow that he would never stray from Jared again and spend the rest of his life making it right with Jared.

Or he could follow his heart and go with Colton. He and Jared both deserved more than just settling for second best. _‘I really hope one day you can forgive me, Jared.’_

"I'm ready. Let's go." Stephen shoved aside all thoughts of Jared and focused on his attention on Colton.

Chad Michael Murray was furious as he stormed down the halls of the church. “When I get my hands on that bastard there will be nothing left,” Chad vowed under his breath, no one got away with hurting his best friend.

Jared’s head shot up at the sound of the door opening his eyes red and full of worry, “Has anyone heard from Stephen?”

Chad’s anger towards Stephen grew where Jared was truly worried about that son of a bitch and that he had left him. “I’m sorry Jaybird.”

Chad didn’t get any further than that. “Has something happened to Stephen? Please tell me Chad,” Jared begged his best friend, he knew from the look in Chad’s eyes that he knew something, something that he didn’t want to tell him.

“I wish,” Chad grumbled under his breath as he entertained the thought of Stephen being run over by a train repeatedly, it was rather enjoyable though.

The worry in Jared’s eyes was replaced by confusion. “Chad? What’s going on?”

Chad didn’t want to be the one to do this, he didn’t want to be the one to break the news that would no doubt shatter Jared’s heart. Since they were four-year-old boys who met on the playground Chad had assigned himself as Jared’s protector, protecting his kind heart friend from any pain he could but this was one pain he couldn’t spare Jared from. “Genevieve called she went around to yours and Stephen’s place to see if his car had stopped working or something else, all his stuff is gone. He cleared it all out.”

In a single moment what was supposed to be the happiest day in Jared Padalecki’s life crumbled and turned to ash. The man, he thought loved him as deeply as he loved him had left him standing at the altar.

Jared felt his legs tremble and he grew lightheaded as he reached out for a chair to steady himself, he didn’t even notice that Chad had moved until he had an arm around his shoulders, helping him down into a chair.

“Please, Chad tell me that this is nothing but a nightmare,” Jared pleaded with Chad, he wanted to ask if this was a joke but he knew that while Chad was a prankster he would never joke about something like this.

 _‘I never liked you, Amell,’_ Chad thought as he looked into Jared’s pleading eyes, he hated the pain and heartbreak shining in Jared’s eyes. _‘I don’t care how long it takes, I will track Amell down and make him pay for hurting you Jaybird.’_ Chad vowed that Stephen would feel his wraith.

“You have no idea how much I wish I could tell you that Jaybird but I can’t. Stephen is gone.” Chad wasn’t surprised when Jared let out a choked sob. Chad wasn’t normally a touchy-feely guy but when it came to Jared he didn’t hesitate to pull Jared into his arms and let him cry all over his rented suit.

As he watched his best friend fall apart Chad knew then and there that no matter what it took, what deals he had to make he would find Stephen and make the bastard pay.

Christian Kane, one of the right-hand men and one of the few truly trusted by Jensen Ackles, stalked down the halls, the dark look on his face had everyone scurrying out of his way. No one wanted to face his wrath.

Seated at his desk, Jensen didn’t even look up from the papers he was reading as the door to his office slammed closed behind Chris. “Whatever it is can’t it wait? I have to deal with Pellegrino, he is trying to move in on our territory,” Jensen growled out, barely controlled anger in his voice.

Chris winced, he knew that Pellegrino was becoming a major thorn in Jensen’s side. “I wish I could but this can’t wait. Two million dollars is missing and Amell never showed up to his wedding.”

That gained Jensen’s attention his green eyes were cold as ice as he placed down the paper. “Are you certain?” Jensen wasn’t a man who people wanted to double cross and certainly not by one of his own people. He knew that Chris wouldn’t be lying about this; Chris was one of the few people that Jensen trusted fully.

“I am. I had Aldis check and triple check. I also sent Tom and Mike to check things out and it would seem that Amell left his fiancé at the altar, cleared out their place of all of his stuff and hasn’t been seen since.” Chris informed Jensen of everything he knew.

A chill overtook the room as Jensen stalked around the room, in his green eyes blazing with untamed rage, his jaw clenched as he looked around the room, “I want Amell. Bring me that pretty little fiancé of his.”

"I would hold on off that order until I am finished." Chris wasn't surprised that had been Jensen's response.

Jensen studied his friend and he could read Chris pretty well. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It looks like Colton went with him.” Chris didn’t care much for Jensen’s latest flavor of the month. "It seems like the two of them were in this together and they have been seen together, there was more than friendship between them."

“I’m not surprised.” Jensen knew that Colton was only with him because of who he was and the power he held over the city and he certainly hadn’t missed the lingering looks that Colton and Stephen had exchanged but didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t like he was in love with Colton and he had pictured Stephen as a loyal guy after all the man he was supposed to be marrying his high school sweetheart. _‘It looks like I was wrong about that.’_

“Do you think that Amell’s fiancé knows anything?” Jensen had never met the young man but he had his people research him the moment Stephen came to work for him and he would admit that he had been enchanted by the pictures of Jared Padalecki. The young man was beautiful and the kind of man that Jensen would love to have in his bed, but Jared was off limits. Jensen never went after a partner of one of the people who worked for him, but he had been truly tempted when he laid eyes on Jared.

“I doubt it. Unless the kid is a really good actor he is shattered.” Chris had done the background check on Stephen and everyone in his life and Jared was a kind heart, the kind of person that no doubt cried over animals and Disney movies, the kind that could get taken advantage of and from the looks of it Stephen had done just that.

A thoughtful look appeared on Jensen’s face, “Assign Tom and Mike to keep an eye on him just in case he is in on the plan.”

Chris nodded, he figured that Jensen would want someone watching Padalecki and Tom and Mike could befriend him, they were likable guys even if they could kill someone with ease. “And Amell?”

Jensen’s eyes turned to steel, “I want the best, call in Julian, and tell him to bring me Amell’s head.”

A low whistle escaped Chris’ lips, Julian Richings was nicknamed Death for a reason and Jensen only called on him when he really wanted someone brought to him. “I’ll get right on it.”

Jensen knew that Chris would do it; it was why he is his right-hand man. Once Chris left, Jensen pulled up Stephen’s personnel file on his laptop and brought up the photos he had of Jared. He didn’t know why he was so entranced by those dimples and sunflower eyes, “Stunning, truly stunning. I will be keeping a very close eye on you, Jared Padalecki.”

Jared stared at the apartment that he once shared with Stephen it felt wrong, this was the place that he had just days ago had been planning the final details to his wedding.

Jared didn't dare look at the sink where the two wine glasses were sitting, the ones he and Stephen had drank their white wine from as they celebrated their upcoming marriage.

 _‘What a joke,’_ Jared thought bitterly to himself. “Were you always laughing at me, Stephen? Thinking about what a fool I was?” Jared shouted in the empty room wishing that he could get the answers he needed from Stephen. In a fit of rage, Jared grabbed one of the empty glasses and tossed it at the wall, his chest heaving as he glared at the shattered glass. “The only thing that would have made it better is if I had been able to toss it into your face,” Jared growled out.

Letting out a shaky breath Jared did his best to calm down, he had every right to be angry. The man he loved had left him standing at the altar. He didn’t even have the courage to face him. “I hope you rot in hell you bastard.” The last part ended in a choked sob.

“How could you do this to me, Stephen?” Jared asked the empty house which offered him no answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sunshine Sweets_

Adrianne Palicki glanced up, a smile on her face ready to greet the customer only for her smile to fade as worry took over. Coming around from behind the counter Adrianne moved to greet the newcomer. "Jared! You didn't have to come in today." It had only been two days since his near wedding and Adrianne had hoped that Jared could have taken the time to rest.

Jared smiled but it wasn't one of his usual bright sunny smiles and he could tell from the way Adrianne eyes filled with worry. "I'm not going to lie to you I am far from okay, but I couldn't stay at the house anymore, there are too many memories of my life with Stephen. Here Stephen barely came so it holds less pain," Jared explained. His bakery and cafe was his own little haven, and Stephen couldn't understand why Jared loved his little shop so much, it was one of the few things that they had disagreed on.

Looking at the heartbreak and pain in her boss and friend’s eyes Adrianne felt murderous rage filled her, _'I don't care how long it takes Amell I will hunt you down and make you pay for hurting Jared.'_ "I understand Jared and if you need a place to stay you can always stay with Ruth and me."

Jared wasn't at all surprised that Adrianne would offer him a place to stay. He knew that if he said yes that Adrianne would be on the phone to her partner and Ruth would have the guest room all ready for him. "I don't want to put anyone out." It was so tempting, very tempting to say yes. he would be away from the memories that haunted him and he could see it in Adrianne's eyes that she is worried about him. "I guess that would be okay if it won't be too much trouble for the two of you."

"Nonsense you are not trouble and I know that Ruth will be thrilled to care and look after you. She had been worried about you as we all have been." If Adrianne was mad then Ruth was downright furious and if she got her hands on Stephen first, well there would be nothing left of him.

"Thank you. I just can't stay there, too many memories," Jared admitted in a soft voice, his eyes showing just how much this whole thing had been getting to him. Stephen may have taken all of his stuff but the things they had bought together were still there as were the photos of the two of them together, they were still in their frames and Jared couldn't even look at them, they were a reminder of Stephen's deceit.

"I just don't understand it. I really thought he wanted to marry me. Was everything between us a lie?" Jared's voice cracked a little at the end.

Adrianne's heart shattered for her old friend, reaching out she pulled him into a hug one that Jared went willingly into and sank into her arms. "He had all of us fooled. Trust me when we find him, and we will find him, there will be nothing left of him." No one got away with hurting someone she loved.

"I don't know if I want to see him again. I want answers, I deserve answers but I don't know if I can face him and ask him why. Why he left me? Why did he ask me to marry him if he had no attention to going through with it? Did he ever really love me? But I don't know if I will ever be ready to hear the answers," Jared all but whispered, Stephen would be a sore subject for a long while.

Tilting Jared's head up from where it rested on her shoulder Adrianne gave him a soft and understanding smile, "No one will blame you for not being ready to face Stephen. We are all hurt but none of us loved him the way you did. You were prepared to spend the rest of your life with him and I can't imagine the pain you are going through but know that those who truly love you will be here for you and we aren't going anywhere."

Something eased in Jared's chest as he saw the truth in his friend’s eyes. "Thanks, Adrianne. I am lucky to have you guys. Now since I am here how about I help you out and whip up some treats?" Baking was something he always loved and for a few hours, he could forget all about his heartache.

Adrianne knew that she was a good baker otherwise Jared wouldn't have offered her a job, okay he would have out of the goodness of his heart. ~~but~~ She was skilled but Jared was leagues above her. "Who am I to turn down a chance to bake with the Master of Sweets?" she teased gently nudging him and when Jared gave her a true smile she knew that Jared would be okay, Stephen hadn't broken him.

Michael Rosenbaum was in heaven as he closed his eyes and took another bite of sweet ambrosia. "This was made by the Gods, there is no other explanation," Mike declared and he was willing to become a devoted worshiper.

It was their second day of watching Jared Padalecki and Mike declared that they needed to visit his bakery and so far everything they had seen proved Chris' theory that Jared had no clue what Amell was up to or he is a very good actor as well as a baker.

Tom Welling glared at his partner who was happily stuffing his face with the cupcakes he had bought and from the sinful moans, he was making they were better than good. "You do remember that we are supposed to be keeping a low profile," Tom hissed as he glanced around the cafe to make sure that Mike wasn't drawing attention to them.

Licking the last of the mocha icing from his fingers Mike let out a mournful sigh. "Relax from the blissful faces all around us it is not an uncommon reaction," Mike pointed out, as a thoughtful look appeared in his eyes.

Tom tensed he knew that look, it was a look that Mike usually got when he was thinking. "What?" The moment the question left his lips Tom cursed himself he knew his lover and he was going to say something naughty.

"I was just wondering if we could get some icing and take it home with us. I'm sure that we can find some other use for it. I wonder how it would taste as I licked it off of you."

Grabbing his glass Tom swallowed the ice tea down in a single gulp, he had forgotten how much of tease his partner could be. "I won't deny that the icing is something to be worshipped and I would be willing to let you play with it," Tom offered, with a sexy smile playing on his lips.

At that moment Mike was very grateful that Stephen Amell was a snake having stolen from Jensen and left Jared at the altar otherwise they would have never been assigned this mission and he would have been denied the fantasy of licking the icing off of Tom's very lick body.

“Oh, Jared my poor darling,” Ruth Connell, Adrianne’s partner of five years cooed as she moved to greet the young man after he got out of his car by pulling him into a quick hug. Sadie and Harley had hopped out of the car, tails wagging as they looked up at Ruth looking for head scratches and pats.

“And of course I can’t forget your love’s as well.” Upon releasing Jared, Ruth bent down to give love to her favorite dogs.

Jared could only shake his head as he watched his two big babies melt under Ruth’s attention. “One would think that they never get head pats, scratches or any kind of love,” Jared drawled out.

From her spot where she was kneeling down, Ruth shot him a mischievous look, “It just shows what good taste they have.”

Okay, Jared couldn’t argue against that point Ruth was a lovable woman. “Thank you for letting us stay with you. There are just too many memories of Stephen.”

Climbing to her feet Rowena once again cursed Stephen as she saw the pain in Jared’s eyes. “There is nothing to thank us for, you are family and the door is always open to you.” Ruth didn’t need to look at Adrianne to know that she agreed with her.

“Still thank you to you both.” Jared knew deep in his heart with his friends and family around he would get over Stephen, he wasn’t truly alone.

Jensen Ackles read the reports that thankfully Tom had taken to writing and not Mike, if it had been Mike it would have been full of nothing but talk about how Jared's goodies were not of this world and he certainly didn't need to know about Mike's plans for the icing he had managed to get his hands on. Jensen had his own kinks but he didn't need to know in detail what Mike and Tom got up to.

After a week of watching Jared, Tom seemed to agree with Chris that Jared was innocent in Amell's plans. He did note that the young man was heartbroken and hurt and that it seemed Jared's friends were plotting their own revenge, it was very clear that they weren't going to let Stephen away with breaking their friend's heart.

After reading all the reports Jensen wanted to meet this man for himself.

"You want to go where?" Chris could only stare at his friend and boss. "Are you insane?"

If it was anyone else Jensen would have their head but this was Chris who had been by his side since they were children, who had protected him and had his back from his enemies that wanted to take him out and take over his territory. So that was the reason that Jensen just flashed him an amused smile instead of snarling at him, "I said tomorrow I plan on checking out this bakery that Mike praises steadily," Jensen explained. "I want to meet this baker that I am sure that if Mike wasn't completely and hopelessly in love with Tom he would be proposing marriage."

Chris had to agree with Jensen on that and he could see why Mike was so addicted to the desserts he brought home, even if he was a bastard and only gave them one each while he hogged the rest. "You just want more of those coffee cupcakes.”

“I’m not going to lie that is part of the reason, do you know how hard it is to find coffee cupcakes with real coffee in them? And since Katie has me on three coffees a day which is a crime in itself I have to get my file somewhere else and cupcakes don’t count.” Jensen sometimes wondered when his own people stopped fearing him.

“Katie did it because you were close to just having a coffee IV. You were up to almost twenty cups a day,” Chris reminded him. “She was just looking out for you.”

A grumble escaped Jensen’s mouth, he would admit that Chris was right and that Katie was just looking out for him. “I know I trust you and others to have my back and look out for me.” That was why Amell’s betraying him hurt so badly, he considered Amell a part of his trusted family.

Chris studied his friend and he knew that Jensen did not forgive betrayal. The last person to betray him...well they were still trying to find all of his body parts. “What’s the other reason you want to go?”

“I could never fool you,” Jensen commented. “I need to know for sure that Padalecki had nothing to do with this. I need to scare him a little just to see if he reaches out to Amell.”

“And if he does?”

Jensen’s eyes turned to ice, “Then I will deal with him and leave Amell a message he won’t forget.”

For the first time in a week, Jared didn’t wake up to replays of his almost wedding, didn’t have nightmares of Stephen laughing and mocking him, calling him pathetic and desperate and that he was only with him because he was so easy and that he never loved him.

“Maybe it’s a sign that I am finally getting over that bastard.” Jared found himself feeling a little lighter at that thought. Letting out a happy tune Jared tossed the covers back he had to get ready for his morning run with Harley and Sadie before coming back to shower and head into work.

"Looking good Jared," Adrianne whistled as Jared entered the bakery. She knew that it was still too soon for Jared to be over Stephen but he seemed lighter this morning.

The faint blush that always appeared on Jared's cheeks when someone complimented him made its arrival. "Thank you, Adrianne and you look like a Goddess always."

"Flattery. Anyway, I talked to Milo who reached out to Chad and Sterling and they are free this weekend to help you move. Rachel, Ruth and I will be there to direct and watch over everything." Adrianne informed him.

A smile appeared on Jared's face, he truly had the greatest group of friends. "And I'll make sure that you are all well fed and given treats," Jared promised.

"That is all we ask, well that and beer." Adrianne figured that Chad would show up with enough beers to fill a bar.

"Which we both know that Chad will be in charge of," Jared voiced her thoughts.

"At least we will be getting the good stuff." Chad never went for the cheap beer, he had his standards and he loved to treat his friends as well. It was one of the few reasons that Adrianne put up with him. The first time they met Chad had commented how smoking she would look out of her clothing and in his bed, Adrianne had punched him and that was the last time that Chad hit on her.

Jensen studied the latest report from Tom and Mike. "It would seem that Padalecki is moving out of his and Amell's home this weekend. He has been staying with a couple of friends and it doesn't look like he plans on being there until he moves. Chris, I want you to take some of my men and go through that place just to make sure that there is nothing that can lead us to Stephen, that bastard had to make a mistake somewhere." Jensen just knew it, the only question was where was it and he had a feeling that the key lied with Jared Padalecki even if the other man didn't know it, yet.

"And if we find nothing?" Chris wasn't at all surprised at the order, he had been expecting it. He was just wondering why Jensen had waited so long to give it.

"Then when I met Mr. Jared Padalecki I will be forced to enlighten him about his what his ex has done and that it would be in his best interest to help me rather than stand against me. I would hate to damage such a pretty face."

"Understood, I'll get right on it. I'll make sure that Tom and Mike keep a very close eye on only Padalecki and assign some others to keep an eye on his friends as well to make sure that there are no unexpected visitors,” Chris decided. They needed to keep this quiet at least for now and it would be very counterproductive if they were caught searching through someone’s house.

“Good. I want answers Chris and I want them soon. I want to know where Amell and Colton are hiding and I want my money back. No one betrays me and gets away with it,” Jensen growled out. “I won’t be made to look like a fool.”

“We’ll get you your answers and bring those two back, I swear.”

Katie Cassidy was one of the best thieves around and she was very loyal to Jensen. For her, it was child’s play to break into the house once owned by both Jared and Stephen.

“I can see why Jensen is so fixated on Padalecki, he is fine.” Katie wolf-whistled as she picked up a photo of Jared and his two dogs. “How Amell ever let a prize like him go is a mystery.” Sure Colton was handsome but Jared was in a different league and just by looking at this picture she could see the kindness in his eyes. “I really don’t think Padalecki had anything to do with Stephen and Colton’s plan, he just doesn’t seem like the kind of guy.”

“I have to agree with you. From what Tom and Mike reported the guy was genuinely heartbroken at being stood up at the altar and his friends look to be on the warpath. If they find Amell first there will be nothing left of him for us. Still, we need to be sure, he could be just a really good actor,” Chris pointed out to Katie.

A pout appeared on Katie’s face she hated it when Chris was right. “I guess, but I still don’t think that boy has a lying bone in his body.”

“I hope for Padalecki’s sake you are right. Jensen might be playing it cool but someone will have to pay and soon. We have managed to keep the fact that Jensen was betrayed by someone who worked from him hidden but soon it will get out and his enemies will see that as a weakness and there will be war as they try to take Jensen down.” Chris knew ~~it~~ there were people waiting for the smallest weakness in Jensen’s armor, and then they would strike.

“It would be a bloodbath.” Katie knew that while Jensen was no saint, he could be cruel to those who wanted his spot and Jensen would never give up his place without a fight and that was the last thing he wanted. “Okay let’s find proof that Padalecki is innocent so we can focus ~~on~~ our attention on finding Amell.”

“So there was nothing?” Jensen asked Chris.

“Not even an ‘I am sorry letter’. It looks like Padalecki really had no clue what Amell was planning,” Chris reported.

Leaning back in his chair Jensen took a sip of his whiskey. “Still Padalecki might be the key to bringing Amell out of wherever he is hiding, it is clear that at one time he must have loved him, let us see if that love is stronger than his greed.”

Chris raised an eyebrow he wasn’t sure he was going to like what Jensen had planned. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

The smile that appeared on Jensen’s face was wicked. “By inviting Jared Padalecki to be my personal guest until this unfortunate business is resolved.”

“You know the kid isn’t going to come easy,” Chris reminded him.

Jensen’s green eyes gleamed with excitement. He was looking forward to the challenge. “Oh I expect nothing less but in the end, he will agree, he won’t have a choice.”


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day that Jared was putting the past behind him and moving on. Thanks to Ruth he had found a new place to live, one that was in a good area near his shop and allowed animals. He had even found a new dog sitter. He hated leaving his babies alone locked away from freedom to run and enjoy the outside and not be forced to wait for him to get home to let them go running. Alexander Calvert was a good kid, he needed the money for college and promised to walk them before his classes and Sadie and Harley adored him. Alex had even offered to watch them while Jared and his friends moved the furniture in and Jared was grateful, the last thing he wanted was for either of them to get hurt or in the way.

Jared felt excited and happy and he knew that he needed this fresh start to move on from Stephen, to truly put the what-if’s behind him. Stephen was the past it was time that he looked toward the future.

And the first thing Jared had done was he had burned all remaining photos of him and Stephen together. It had been hard and several times he had been tempted to stop but he had forced himself to continue on. He was determined that there would be no reminders of his life with Stephen to haunt him as he moved on.

"It is the first day of our new lives," Jared informed Sadie and Harley who both looked up at him and wagged their tails. Jared knew that they were excited about the move and he was happy to see that they weren't missing Stephen too much. _'That should have been a sign Sadie and Harley warmed up to everyone but him.'_ Oh sure Sadie and Harley liked Stephen but they didn't run to him and seek out cuddles, no there seemed to have been a line drawn in the sand and they only tolerated him because of Jared.

"Hi, Mr. Padalecki," Alex greeted Jared with a sunny smile before turning his attention to Sadie and Harley, "Hey guys you ready for a day of fun?" Alex received two happy woofs as an answer.

Jared could only smile, "Thanks again Alex for agreeing to look after them and please call me Jared."

Alex's smile turned a little mischievous, "Whatever you say, Mr Padalecki. Come on Sadie, Harley let's go for a walk and then play fetch."

Sadie and Harley began prancing around Alex, tails wagging and happy grins on their faces, Jared knew when his babies were smiling. "Now you two behave and listen to Alex and then when you get back we will have your new home ready for you two to enjoy." Jared gave both of them long rubs, he was going to miss them he hated to be away from them but this was the best way. It ensures that no one tripped over them.

As if sensing their master's thoughts Sadie and Harley both covered Jared's face in kisses. "Okay, okay, I love you both. Now go have fun with Alex."

Laughing Alex led the two dogs away or more like they were leading him away.

Jared waited until the trio was out of sight before clapping his hands together, "Okay time to get started."

"Jaybird! Your main man has arrived and I come bearing gifts!" Chad called out as he arrived with cases of beer in hand.

Jared could only shake his head, he was so glad that he didn't take Adrianne's bet no matter how many times she tried to goad him into a bet that Chad would arrive with armfuls of beer. "Thanks, Chad, I'll put those in the fridge to chill and we can have them with the BBQ that Rachel insist I throw," Jared tossed over his shoulder.

Rachel Miner smirked at Jared before sending him an innocent look, "I thought it was the least you could do as a thank you gift for moving you in," she told him sweetly.

Jared didn't buy her sweet act for a moment. "It wasn't like I wasn't planning on thanking you guys anyways." Jared wasn't the kind of guy who wouldn't thank his friends for being there for him during this difficult time in his life. "I even baked you all my double chocolate cake with mousse icing."

Rachel let out a low whistle, "Now if only I was interested in dicks I would have asked you to marry me a long time ago."

Jared felt his face heat up as Chad let out a laugh, "Sorry Rachel you have boobs and Jared doesn't go for that. Me? I'm a lover of all!" Chad put down his cases of beer and held out his arms when Rachel only rolled her eyes. Chad moved and lifted her up from her seat and spun her around. "Aww, Rachel you are breaking my heart we could be so happy together. I wouldn't even mind if you brought someone to our bed."

"As long as you got to watch?" Rachel finished for Chad a smile on her pretty face as she hung onto Chad and no one was surprised when he nodded his head in agreement, "Never going to happen Murray."

A pout appeared on Chad's face, "Aww Rach you are smashing all my dreams here."

Rachel was unmoved by Chad's sad face as she arched her eyebrows as she informed him, "Someone had to do it."

"What is this pick on the Chad day?" Chad asked sulking as he put Rachel down.

"Every day is pick on Chad day," Milo Ventimiglia, one of Jared's oldest friends after Chad, announced as he and Sterling Brown entered Jared's new place with a couple of boxes in their hands. "Now if you are done picking on Chad I believe that Jared would like his place set up before nightfall."

"Right, to work gentlemen." Ruth who appeared behind Sterling ordered quickly taking over and assigning tasks to everyone.

"So Padalecki is all moved into his new place," Tom informed Jensen.

"Good give him a few days to settle in and then we will make our move." Jensen ordered, "It will be easier for us to make our move without all of his friends in the way. I doubt that Padalecki will come with us if we hurt someone he cares about."

"So you do have a plan to get Padalecki to come with you willingly?" Mike asked, with a grin forming on his face.

Jensen's face lit up into a cunning smirk, "Of course I do Mike. I have all my pieces in place. Now all I need to do is capture the Queen."

That earned a guff from Chris. "I doubt that an over six feet tall Texas boy he will appreciate being called a Queen."

"Oh but Chris he would make such a pretty princess." Jensen slowly licked his lips as he imagined Jared's long and lean body in a short pink princess dress that allowed Jensen easy access to him.

Jensen was pulled out of his fantasy when a roll bounced off the top of his head. He glared at Chris who was the only one who dared to throw something at him. "And what was that for?" Jensen growled out.

"You were beginning to drool, and I don't want to know what you were thinking about, but I know it involves you doing kinky things to Padalecki," Chris informed him, he didn't have a problem with Jensen's life choices just as long as he didn't start drooling over what he wanted to do to them while he was trying to eat.

"Fine, I will behave for now." Jensen left it unsaid that when he finally had Jared as his guest, he would be doing his best to seduce Jared Padalecki into his bed. After all it only seemed right, Amell stole from him so he should return the favor and Jared would be so much happier with him. _'I will offer Jared the world and watch Amell crumble when he finally realizes what he has truly lost to me.'_

Jensen had to admit that Jared's cafe was rather charming and he could see why people, including his own, and especially Mike, were drawn to the place if the smells were anything to go by. And if they tasted even half as good as they smelled then Jensen could see why they were addicted to this place.

_'And the scenery is nice to look at as well.'_ Jensen dragged his eyes up and down the long body of Jared Padalecki and he couldn't help but imagine what he would look like naked spread out in his bed as he showed Jared what it was like to be with a real man.

He had timed it right’ the shop was closing soon and it was empty. Jared was the only one behind the counter, Jensen knew that Jared was the only one working having sent his other employees home, something Jared did every night, it was always him who locked up.

Jared could only stare at the Adonis that was approaching him. Never before had he laid eyes on such a handsome man. The dark blue perfectly tailored suit highlighted everything including the muscles that Jared imagined holding him down as the man bent him over this counter and made him beg.

_'No bad Jared. He could be married for all you know.'_ Jared didn't know what had gotten into him he had never had such thoughts about his customers. “How may I help you, sir?”

“My name is Jensen Ackles and your fiancé or ex-fiancé stole from me,” Jensen informed him casually.

Jared found himself paling. Everyone knew who Jensen Ackles was, he owned the city and double-crossing him was a death sentence.

“Here’s the deal Jared, I want my money back and I want Amell to pay for daring to try and betray me, so until I find him you will be my guest,” Jensen purred out.

Jared knew that this was not an offer, he had no say in the matter. Jensen word was law. Still, Jared didn’t like the idea of this man coming into his business and thinking he had the right to order him around. “I can’t just go with you. I have a shop to run and my friends will wonder where I am. I also have dogs that I refuse to abandon because I fell in love with the wrong man!” There was no way that Jared would just give up his life because Stephen pissed off the wrong man.

Jensen’s lips twitched, he knew that there was a fire in Jared and he was going to enjoy it. “Your dogs, Sadie and Harley are in my limo waiting for you.” Jensen figured collecting Jared’s beloved pets would make sure the man came with him.

“You better not have harmed them,” Jared growled out. "And you better have not hurt Alex, he's just a kid."

Jensen’s felt his lips twitch up into a smile. It wasn’t often that someone dared to stand up against him, “All that passion, I wonder what you are like in bed.”

Taken aback Jared could only stare at the other man, “Well that is something you will never find out.”

“Oh you may say that now but I always get what I want and sooner than later you will be begging to be in my bed.” Jensen was certain of it. "As for your other concern, Alex remains unharmed. After all, I make it a point not to harm those who work for me."

Jared felt the air being knocked out of his lungs, he couldn't believe it that sweet Alex was working for Jensen Ackles of all people. "You had someone spying on me!"

"Of course I did, you were the fiancé of the man who betrayed me and you looked devastated when he abandoned you but I needed to be sure that was real and you weren't just a very good actor," Jensen explained.

Jared's eyes narrowed, "And what is the verdict?"

Resting his arms on the counter Jensen closed what little space was between them and looked Jared right in the eyes, "That you are a man who has a kind heart and generous soul, who is very loved by his friends. I have no doubt that Amell truly did love you it is impossible not to, so I am going to use that love and your history with him to lure him out. If you loved him then there must have been some good in him, let us see if that love is greater than his greed and I truly hope it is."

The room suddenly felt a lot warmer as Jared looked into those impossibly green eyes and he couldn't see any hint of a lie in them. "And what if you're wrong? What if the Stephen I thought I knew was all an act?"

"Then I guess you and I will have a very long time to get to know one another." Jensen's voice took on a husky tone and his lips curled up into a smile as he saw the slight shivers go up and down Jared's spine, oh yes Jared can deny it all he wanted but he was attracted to him and Jensen would use that to his advantage, in the end, he always got what he wanted.

Jared's shoulders slumped as defeat overtook him. "You can't seriously expect me to give up my life because of what Stephen did to you?" Jared had to try one more time to get Jensen to see reason.

"Oh, I won't make you give up your work or your life just adjust it a little, every morning either I or one of my men bring you to work and pick you up and bring you back to my place that is all."

Jared wanted to smack the smug smirk right off of Jensen's face as the man talked about how easy it was to give up his freedom and his new home all because Stephen stole from the most dangerous man in the city. "And if I don't?"

Unable to stop himself and not that he wanted to, Jensen reached out and stroked the side of Jared's cheek with his hands and ran his thumb along Jared's pretty pink mouth. "I don't remember giving you much of a choice. You will come with me Jared without a fight or I will make life very difficult for not only you but your friends as well and I know that is the last thing that you would want." Jensen knew Jared's type, he was the kind hearted soul that would run out into the middle of traffic to save a puppy. There is no way that he would place those he loved in danger.

"Fine, you win. I'll come with you but only to keep my family and friends safe, they don't deserve to be dragged into this mess." Jared would do anything to keep his loved ones safe even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

"Oh, sweetheart I always win," Jensen informed him. "I'll stay here until you finish up and then I will escort you to your new home. I'll have a black coffee sweetheart and one of those delicious looking cupcakes I wouldn't want something so sinful to go to waste." Shrugging off his jacket Jensen made himself comfortable smiling at the glare Jared tossed his way as he went to collect his order. Jensen certainly didn't mind the view as he dragged his eyes up and over that pretty ass and he was thankful that those jeans of his did nothing to hide how perky and round those butt cheeks were.

"Here is your order." No matter how tempted Jared was to slam down the cup and plate Jared had better manners than that, plus he didn't want to risk damaging either the cup or the plate on the likes of Jensen Ackles.

"What happened to a service with a smile, sweetheart?" Jensen asked, with a hint of teasing in his voice. He was going to enjoy this.

"You are lucky I didn't throw it in your face," Jared growled out as he turned around. He needed to clean something or he would end up throwing a cup of coffee in that smug bastard’s face. It didn't help when Jensen let out a sinful moan that made Jared flush as he wondered if those were the sounds Jensen made in bed.

"This is ambrosia. I wonder how it would taste as I lick it off of you?" Jensen's commented oh-so-innocently.

Jared nearly dropped the glass he had been cleaning. Whirling around he glared at the man who smiled back at him innocently. "That will never happen but in your dreams," Jared hissed at him.

Picking up his cup of coffee Jensen eyes shone with mischief, "We will see won't we?"

"No, we won’t. I will never end up in your bed," Jared growled out.

"Never say never, sweetheart." Never was a word that Jensen rarely heard and Jared would soon learn that.

Huffing, Jared once again turned his back to Jensen and went back to cleaning the place up for the night that included gathering up all the unsold goodies that he would stop and give to the homeless shelter. He refused to let food go to waste not when there were others out there who needed it. "I will need to stop by the shelter and drop off the unsold food," Jared informed him.

"I know."

Jared turned his head, with a single eyebrow raised, "And how do you know that?"

"Oh, sweetheart there isn't anything that I don't know about you. My men are very through. So Jensen was acting a little cocky, he had earned the right to.

No matter how long Jared dragged out his clean up routine he couldn't keep it up for long and his worry about his babies. He didn't know why he believed Jensen when he said he wouldn't harm him but that didn't stop him from worrying about them. Wrapping up the last of the food Jared all but shoved it into Jensen's hands. "Here make yourself useful."

Now Jensen wasn't one used to being ordered around but Jared's scowl was so adorable that he couldn't say no. "You're lucky you are so cute, no one orders me around." Jensen thought it was best that he remind Jared of that rule.

"Yes, sure you are the boss. Moi Captain." Jared saluted him mockingly. 

Shifting the box Jared had shoved into his arms into one hand, Jensen reached out and stroked Jared's lower lip, "I would rather here yes sir from that pretty mouth but for now that will do."

Jared was very tempted to bite the finger stroking his lower lip but he figured that Jensen would get off on that. "Let's get this over with, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get away from you and hide out in my room. I do have a room right?"

"Of course you do. I'm not a monster, well not to those who aren't my enemies you won't be locked away in some tower or dungeon," Jensen reassured him. "I'll even let you play with your pets and they will have a huge yard to run around in. I will look after you Jared, no harm will come to you while you are under my care." Jensen didn't know why it was so important to him that Jared believed him when he said he would keep Jared safe.

For some reason Jared found himself believing Jensen that he was telling the truth that he was safe with him. "Alright, I don't know why but for some reason I believe you. That doesn't mean I trust you but I know that you are a man of your word, so this is me giving you the benefit of the doubt." All Jared could do was make the best of the situation he found himself in and it would make it easier if he got along with Jensen.

"That's all I am asking for." Jensen knew that he couldn't expect Jared to trust him right away, after all, he openly admitted to the other man that he was using him as bait to bring out his ex but he would work on it. He wanted Jared and he would have to show him how much better off he would be with him instead of someone like Amell. The seduction of Jared had begun.

"Harley! Sadie!" There was no missing the pure joy on Jared's face as he was greeted by two very excited dogs.

"About time you showed up," Chris growled under his breath as he took the boxes Jensen handed him, thankful to no longer have two very excitable dogs jumping all over him. They could do that with their master. _'Of course, the way Jensen was looking at him he wants to do the same thing.'_ Chris knew Jensen well and the way he was looking at Jared, well there was no missing the interest in his eyes. Chris was on guard and knew this could get messy.

"So where to?" Chris asked forcing Jensen to look away from Jared.

"The homeless shelter and then home. Jared is very noble in helping those who need it. Remind me to donate some money to the shelters," Jensen casually informed Chris.

Raising an eyebrow Chris knew that his friend was serious, "Will do." Plus it always helped they're imagined to show them caring about those who needed it and Chris knew that Jensen really did care about those who had nothing, it is why he refused to let Lehne keep taking people off the streets and selling them, that was something that Jensen would not allow.

For a moment Jared could only stare at Jensen. That hadn't been what he was expecting at all. "That is very kind of you Mr. Ackles."

Jensen couldn't help but smile at Jared, glad to see that Jared was seeing he wasn't all about death and control. Sure he was a mob boss but he actually cared about the innocent people in his city and under his protection. "See I am not such a bad guy."

"No, I guess you are not," Jared had to admit.

Sadie and Harley were in pure heaven as they ran about Jensen's massive yard. Jared had been surprised to see them cuddling up to Jensen in the ride over, and Sadie had all but claimed Jensen's lap as her own.

"I told you that they would like it here." Jared could hear the smugness in Jensen's voice as the man came to stand beside him, Jared did his best to ignore him.

"Come I will give you a tour while they enjoy themselves," Jensen ordered.

"They will be safe?" Jared hated the idea of leaving his babies alone.

Jensen wasn't at all surprised that Jared's first concern was for his beloved pets."Yes, they will. I believe you know Alex."

Whirling around Jared could only stare at the young man who he had started to trust.

"I'm really sorry for deceiving you Mr. Padalecki, but my family has been loyal to Mr. Ackles since he saved my mother's life. I really do like you as well as Sadie and Harley." Alex did his best to explain, he didn't want Jared to hate him for what he had to do.

Jared could see it in Alex's eyes that he meant every word that he said and he could understand the position the kid had been in, he really had no choice but to say yes. "It's alright Alex, I don't blame you, thank you for looking after Sadie and Harley. Will you please watch them for me?"

Alex's face lit up in delight that Jared didn't hate him, "Of course I will Mr. Padalecki."

Jared could only shake his head, "And Alex please call me Jared."

Jared had to admit that Jensen had a rather impressive place, he had seen everything and he might be a little in love with his kitchen there was just one place that Jensen hadn't shown him. "And where will I be staying?" Jared asked with hands on his hips.

Jensen had been waiting for this moment. "When with me in my room of course."

Jared couldn't believe the gall of this man. "How about no way in hell?!"

Laughing Jensen closed what little distance there was between the two of them, "It's cute that you think you have a choice in the matter. You will be staying in my room and that is final." Jensen was now Jensen Ackles Mob Boss and his word was law.

Jared saw the change in Jensen and knew that this was the man that sent his enemies running in fear, his parents didn't raise a fool and he knew that arguing with Jensen would be a mistake. "Very well but you will keep your hands to yourself and stay on your side of the bed."

There was no missing the amusement in Jensen's voice as he answered, "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Jared fought the urge to say something to Jensen rather nastily as he managed to hiss out, “Anything else Master?"

Jensen rather liked hearing Jared calling him master. _‘I’ll have to make him do that in bed sometime ~~s~~.’ _Jensen vowed silently to himself. “Yeah, how do you feel about tight blue jeans and leather chaps? And I bet you would look absolutely sinful in silk,” Jensen added with a leer as he dragged his eyes down Jared’s body.

Jared cursed himself the moment he felt himself responding to Jensen’s gaze. “Not that you’ll be finding that out any time soon.” Jared shot back.

Lifting his hand Jensen reached out and stroked Jared’s bottom lip. “Trust me baby boy, I will be finding out sooner than you think.”

At that moment Jared knew it was a promise and he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold out against Jensen’s seduction. He knew that when Jensen wanted something he went after it with everything he had, but for the sake of his heart he wouldn’t fall for Jensen’s charms that easily. If Jensen wanted him, he was gonna have to prove it to him.

Jensen was already in bed dressed in a pair of black boxers laying on top of the bed as he waited for Jared to come out of the bathroom where he had stormed off to the moment Jensen had shown him their room and the bags he had packed for him. "You coming out anytime princess?" Jensen called out.

Moments later the door to the bathroom opened and Jared came out dressed in a pair of loose pajama bottoms and a white tank top that hugged his torso showing off the muscles he kept hidden. "You're not wearing that to bed, are you?" Jared would forever deny that his voice raised at the end of his sentence.

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off of me?" Jensen tease running his hands up and down his body.

Rolling his eyes Jared decided it was best to ignore him because yes it might be hard for Jared to keep his hands off of Jensen, the man might be an ass but he was damn good looking. Stomping over to his side of the bed Jared tugged back the sheets and crawled in.

Climbing into the king sized bed Jared did his best not to moan at the feel of the soft bed beneath him, it was like laying on a cloud.

He failed.

Plastering himself against Jared's back Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, "Mmm, I can't wait to make you moan like that for me."

"Until then I hope you have fun with your hand and your cold showers," Jared growled out.

The room filled with smugness and Jared cursed himself for letting it slip. "So you will moan for me like that, I can wait, Jared, I can wait."

Silence hung in the air, Jared knew that they were now playing a waiting game to see who would come out on top.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared woke up surrounded by warmth, a muscular arm was thrown possessively across his waist and a morning erection pressed snuggly between his butt cheeks. It took Jared's sleepily brain a minute to remind him of the events last night and just whose bed he was sharing. Jared's eyes snapped open as he tried to put distance between him and Jensen but in the end, he only ended up pressed tighter against Jensen's body.

"Morning sweetheart." Jensen's voice was whiskey smooth as he shifted bringing his body full in contact with Jared's.

_'It's not fair.'_ Jared thought sulkily as he finally managed to turn around to glare at Jensen only for his resolve to be blown away by Jensen's messed up hair, the sleepy smile on the man’s face and the bare flesh that he had done his best to ignore last night. "I thought we agreed to keep to our sides of the bed?" Jared finally forced out.

Jensen looked downright smug, "I did sweetheart it was you who cuddled up to me last night, not the other way around."

Jared could only glare at the other man. "Well, I hope you enjoyed it because it will never happen again."

"So you say sweetheart and you can deny it all you want but your body says very differently. You want me and sooner than later you will have to stop fighting it," Jensen purred sounding very sure of himself.

"I do say." Jared would make sure that never happened again. This morning was the first and last time that he would wake up in Jensen's arms.

Sadly that was not to be. Every morning Jared woke up in Jensen's arms and every morning Jensen looked overly smug.

Other than that things had been going rather well between Jared and Jensen, Jared was seeing first hand that Jensen wasn't the monster that people tried to paint him. Oh, Jared wasn't foolish enough to believe that Jensen wasn't dangerous, he was very dangerous but there was a kindness that few got to see.

It hadn't been easy to explain to his friends that yes he was now living with Jensen Ackles. It had not gone over well.

_"What the hell Jared? You can't be living with that bastard! I am going to kill Amell when I get my hands on him," Chad snarled, his usual calm gone as he clenched his fist at his side._

_"Guys, please calm down. This is why I didn't tell you right away." Jared had been afraid of this and he had seriously been considering not telling his friends but there was really no way that he could hide the fact that he wasn't living at home and that instead, he was now the guest of Jensen Ackles. He did make sure not to tell them that it was Jensen's bed he was sleeping in._

_Shouting filled the air. It was clear that they knew he didn't plan on telling them but really had no choice in the matter._

_"Jared, we are your friends, your family, of course, we are going to worry about you," Milo spoke up and everyone fell silent around him._

_"He is right." Adrianne reached out and took Jared's hand in hers. "We love you and we are going to be worrying about you staying with the likes of Ackles and we will hunt Amell down for getting you into this mess."_

_Sterling nodded his head, "What she said. We don't like it that you are being used as bait to lure out that bastard."_

_"And you tell Ackles if he tries anything, anything at all that all of his men will not be able to stop me," Ruth added._

_That brought a smile to Jared's face, he would love to see small feisty Ruth taking on Jensen Ackles. "I'll be sure he knows that."_

_"Jared, you know that you don't have to stay with him just to keep us safe right?" Rachel finally spoke up._

_From the looks on everyone's faces, Rachel was speaking for them all. "I know that but I need to keep you safe. And Jensen wants Stephen's head, no one gets away with stealing from him and I don't want you all caught up in that." Jared would never forgive himself in any of them got hurt._

_Rachel studied him as if seeing something he hadn't figured out himself. "Just promise us you will be careful."_

_"I will," Jared promised and he had a feeling that Rachel was talking about a lot more than protecting himself from getting hurt in the feud between Stephen and Jensen._

And yes, Jared might be a little flattered by all the attention Jensen was giving him. He only ever had a relationship with Stephen and that started out as an innocent high school romance.

Jensen was anything but innocent.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing this!" Jared snarled as he stormed into Jensen's office and all but flung the pile of so-called clothing at Jensen.

Jensen easily caught them and the soft pink collar that he had picked out the shining gold tag hanging off of it engraved _'Property of Jensen Ackles'_ on it. "But how else are people to know that you are mine and if they want to live they will want to keep their hands off of you?" Jensen asked calmly.

"I am not your property!" Growling Jared clenched his fingers at his side, "And you call that clothing? I am not walking around in those scraps called shorts and shirts! And don't even get me started on the panties you bought me!" Jared would never admit it to Jensen that he did like them, but there was no way that he was wearing them for him.

"Oh, but you would look so cute in them." Dropping the pile of clothing on the floor Jensen picked up the silk red panties he had bought for Jared and spun them around his finger. "Actually you would look downright sexy in them. Are you sure you don't want to give them a go?"

Snarling Jared turned on his heel and stalked out of the room with Jensen's innocent, ‘Is that a no?' following behind him.

"THAT IS A HELL NO!" Jared yelled back not even bothering to turn around to face Jensen.

Jensen shrugged as he looked at Chris, "I guess that is a no."

"I told you he would never wear anything like that." Chris had never seen Jensen act like this before and it baffled him just a little.

"I can't help it, he looks so adorable when he is angry like that." Jensen didn't know what it was about Jared but he couldn't stop himself, he wanted the other man as he has never wanted anyone before.

"Just be careful alright? I don't want you or the kid to get hurt," Chris spoke up after a minute after studying the other man.

Narrowed green eyes zeroed in on him. "And what is that supposed to mean? I gave Jared my word that he would be kept safe and I never go back on my word."

"I know, you are a man of honor but don't forget you brought him here to be the bait to bring Amell out of hiding from wherever he is. Don't be trying anything with the kid until you are certain that you want something with him. Don't use him like Amell did. That boy has been hurt enough," Chris warned, he didn't understand why he was so protective over the younger man.

Jensen could see Chris' point. "I'm not using Jared. Sure I'm hoping that Amell has a heart and he will come running when he learns that Jared is my guest but I won't hurt him. He's different. I want my money back and for Amell to learn why you never steal from me but more than that I want him to pay for using and discarding Jared the way he did," Jensen explained. "Trust me I won't hurt him."

Chris blinked in surprise, he had never heard Jensen speak like that before. _'He's falling in love and he doesn't even know it.'_ "I do trust you and just remember that both of you are human and you both can be hurt."

"I'll remember," Jensen promised.

Unknown to them Jared was still in the hallway pressed against the wall and he overheard everything and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know what to think of Jensen's declaration.

Jensen noticed there was a change in Jared and he didn't know what brought it on but the younger man had seemed to warm up to him, he had even made him breakfast.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Jensen asked as he took a sip of the sinful coffee.

There was a faint blush on Jared's cheeks. "No, I just thought about what you said. We are going to be living together for the foreseeable future so it might be best if we try and at least become friends," Jared explained.

"And if I want to be more than friends?" Jensen couldn't help but ask.

Jared decided that it was about time that Jensen learned that he wasn't the only tease around. "Well, you have to work for it. I don't give this ass up just for anyone." Jared gave Jensen a wink before turning on his heel and giving Jensen a nice view of his ass in the skin-tight jeans he was wearing, the kind that left little to the imagination.

Jensen could only blink at the sudden change in Jared, unable to take his eyes off of Jared's delectable ass. "Well, Jared if you want to be wooed I can woo you," Jensen promised. He would knock Jared off of his feet and finally have the young man willingly in his bed.

"You're plotting something," Katie commented as she flounced into Jensen's office and made herself at home in one of the chairs putting her feet up on his desk. Jensen had long ago tried to stop her from doing that but gave up when Katie just gave him an amused smile and did it anyway.

_'At one time I used to be feared by them.'_ Jensen thought sadly, at least others still cowered at the mere mention of his name. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Raising an eyebrow Katie gave him a knowing look, "Really? So it wasn't you who went to a pet store and bought the top of the line dog beds for Padalecki's beloved furry babies as well as thousands of dollars on toys, treats, and food? Not to mention the top of the line clothing you bought for him as well as clearing out a flower shop and bringing in the most expensive chocolate in the world?" Katie asked him.

Jensen looked a little uncomfortable, "So you heard about that, I take it from Chris?"

Katie gave him a flat look, "Who else? You know that Chris is quite the gossip."

Jensen had to agree that Chris could be a gossip when he wanted to be. "True. I just want to show Jared that I can be a nice guy."

"You really like this guy." Katie waited for the denial and when it didn't come she blinked, "Well if he doesn't see it then he is a fool." Katie knew that Jensen was a dangerous man but those who knew him, those Jensen trusted could see the man behind the mobster mask and it looked like he wanted Jared to be included in that group as well.

"I do," Jensen admitted.

"Well then woo him, Jensen Ackles. Woo him." Katie would support Jensen and do whatever she could to help Jensen win the heart of the young man.

"I plan to Katie, I plan to," Jensen promised.

Something had changed that morning Jared had flirted with Jensen, he certainly hadn't expected for Jensen to go out and buy out a pet store, but he couldn't say no, not when Harley and Sadie were in pure heaven. Harley barely left his new dog bed he looked to be in absolute heaven while Sadie had to try out every new toy. Jared was sure that his arm was going to be sore for days.

And when Jared entered the bedroom he hadn't expected to see the room overflowing with flowers. "How did he know they were my favorite?" Jared whispered as he trailed his hands over the sunflowers and pink roses.

"There is nothing I don't know about you Jared, but I want you to feel like you can tell me anything," Jensen spoke from behind Jared.

Whirling around Jared could only stare at Jensen. "Never has anyone done this for me," Jared admitted in a soft voice.

"Not even _Stephen_?" Jensen all but spat out Stephen's names, something that Jared didn't miss.

Jared blinked, he was not expecting such venom. He knew that Jensen didn't like Stephen but he didn't even hide his hate for the man. "No, not even Stephen. Sure at first he was romantic but we were together for so long that he stopped the romantic gestures expect for our anniversary and my birthday and even then they were rather low key, like he didn't want to make too much of a big deal. Even when he proposed it was just a simple will you marry me, nothing big or even a flower," Jared admitted with a frown on his face. "Huh, I wonder when we fell into a routine? I wonder when I stopped loving him and we just stayed together because we were comfortable with each other?" Jared found himself wondering out loud.

"It sounds like it. And you deserve more than just to be comfortable or settled for. You deserve to be loved and worshipped. Let me show you how you deserve to be treated. Please, give me a chance." Jensen hoped that he didn't come off sounding pleading.

"Okay." Jared couldn't say no, the truth was, he didn't want to.

"Really?" Jensen hadn't expected a yes. "You'll go out with me?"

"I will." Jared had already been involved with Stephen, a supposedly good guy who ended up betraying him and stealing from another man not caring that it put him in danger. So if he could be so wrong about Stephen then he might be wrong about Jensen.

"Trust me, sweetheart you will not regret this, I will show you a night you will never forget," Jensen promised.

"I know you will." Jared was certain about that.

Jensen Ackles was nervous and that was saying something. He knew that it was because this wasn't a normal fling or a bedmate he was picking up, no he wanted something serious with Jared and he was going to prove it. That was why he was nervous.

"Your ass looks amazing in that suit."

Jensen could only roll his eyes at Katie’s comment, he knew that he looked good in the dark blue suit it was one of his favorites and he was certain that Jared would like it as well. "I know." Jensen couldn't help but preen.

"Well go get him. And don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Katie winked at him.

Jensen's lips curled up into a smile. "I thought you wanted me to behave?" Jensen teased her as he passed her by.

"Go get your man," Katie called out. "I'm rooting for you, Jensen."

Jared tugged nervously at his shirt, he wasn't used to wearing suits but he wanted to make a good impression on Jensen and he didn't know why. Forgoing the tie Jared tugged on the jacket to make sure that it fit and was comfortable and once he decided that he didn't look like an idiot he knew that he couldn't put this off any longer.

A wolf whistle caught his attention and Jared found himself flushed as he turned to see Jensen gazing at him with lust and hunger in his eyes. "Damn sweetheart you look good enough to eat." Jensen was so tempted to say screw dinner and take Jared to his bed and show him how much the sight of him in that silver suit excited him. _'No! This isn't some tumble in the sheets. I want to show Jared how special he is and that this is different to me, that I want more than a fling. I actually want a relationship with him.'_ "Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Jensen offered his arm to Jared.

Jared knew that this was his last chance to back out but he didn't want to do that he was attracted to Jensen and there was no denying the spark between them. Smiling he slipped his arm into Jensen's. "I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

The restaurant Jensen took Jared to was high-end, the kind that Jared would have never thought of entering before that night. He was afraid to even move in case he bumped into something. The last thing he wanted was for Jensen to see him as the clumsy fool that wasn’t worth his time. Not even Stephen ever brought him somewhere this fancy, he liked to joke that with Jared's luck they would end up paying more for the things he broke then actual dinner. Jared always smiled, hiding how they joke hurt and stung.

“Breathe for me sugar,” Jensen whispered as he wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist and pulled the younger man against his side. “I can afford everything in this place, just be yourself sugar.” Jensen could see the fear in Jared’s eyes of making a mistake or embarrassing him and Jensen wanted to rip apart whoever had made Jared so afraid to just be himself. _‘It looks like Chris was right.’_ Chris had warned him that this place might not be somewhere Jared was used to dining but he had wanted to show Jared that the world was not at his fingertips he could have anything he wanted. “We can leave and go somewhere else sugar if you’re not comfortable here,” Jensen suggested as he tugged Jared’s chin up.

Jared was flattered that Jensen would offer but he shook his head no. “I’m okay. Just tell me what is good to eat.” He knew that he was out of his depth here but as long as Jensen was by his side he wanted to try.

Grinning Jensen dragged his thumb along Jared’s lower lip. “What I want to eat is not on the menu.” He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at Jared making it clear what he wanted to eat.

Jared was sure that his whole body was blushing. No one had ever looked at him the way Jensen was looking at him that very moment and his body was wanting nothing more than to shove Jensen to the ground and give him the ride of his life. Lowering his eyes Jared purred out, “Well there is always dessert.”

Lust, pure lust, shot through Jensen and it took everything in him not to order the place cleared out while he got a chance to taste every inch of Jared. “Keep that up sugar and I won’t be able to hold myself back,” he warned.

Jared wasn’t sure where his bravery was coming from but he found himself smiling at Jensen. “I think you can control yourself, you might not think it or see it, but you are an honorable man Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen could remember the last time someone called him honorable it had been his grandmother who told him it would be him that would bring honor to the Ackles name once again. He had never forgotten that and hoped he was making her proud. “You have no idea what that means to me sugar, now let me wine and dine you and sweep you off your feet.” Holding out his arm to Jared, Jensen waited until the other man’s armentwined with his before signaling the waiting staff that it was okay to approach. As they were led to their table Chris and Aldis followed two steps behind. A quick look exchanging between them, this was already a very different date for Jensen and they couldn’t wait to see where the night took them.

_‘This is pure torture.’_ Was the thought running through Jensen’s mind as he watched Jared’s pink tongue wrap around the spoon as he licked off the chocolate mousse from it. Jensen had never hated a spoon in all of his life until that very moment. He found himself glaring at it as it disappeared into Jared’s mouth. He had made it through the steak, even though every moan that came from Jared’s lips only turned him on and made him harder in his pants, but this... ‘ _This should be illegal.’_ Jensen had never seen a dessert eaten the way Jared was eating his, he was practically making love to the thing!

Jensen found himself pulled out of his thoughts by Jared’s soft voice asking, “Aren’t you going to eat yours?” He found the other man shooting him a coy look from beneath his lashes.

Eyes narrowing, Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if Jared was teasing him to test the limits of his control. _‘Well, two can play that game_.’ Picking up his own spoon Jensen dove into his dessert ready to play this game with Jared.

Jared couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun on a date. _'Not since Stephen and I first started dating, wow that was kinda sad.'_ Everything had been so different with Jensen, it was nothing like his dates with Stephen. "So what happens now?" Jared asked a little nervous.

"Now sweetheart I kiss you good night if that is alright and then we go to bed like normal." Jensen wasn't about to rush Jared into anything he didn't want.

Jared blinked, "Really?"

"Really." Jensen closed the distance between them and cupped Jared's face between his hands. "Can I kiss you, sweetheart?"

Jared could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and it was so loud he could barely hear himself answer, "Yes."

Rubbing his thumb on Jared's cheek Jensen pulled Jared closer and pressed his lips against that pretty pink mouth he had dreamed of kissing since he first saw Jared's picture. It was everything he dreamed it would be and more.

Jared didn't have much experience with romantic relationships outside of his one with Stephen but with that single kiss Jensen's made him feel a thousand things that he never felt before, he felt like a prince being kissed by his knight in shining armor. It was like those romantic movies that Jared secretly liked to watch, not that he would ever say that out loud. He had made the mistake of trying to get Stephen to watch one with him and Stephen had mocked him.

Sadly the kiss slowly came to an end and Jared hadn't even noticed that his eyes had fluttered close until they slowly opened.

"Okay, there sweetheart?" Jensen asked, he could feel his heart pounding and his blood singing. Never before had a kiss affected him so much as this one did.

"I'm better than okay," Jared whispered softly, he didn't dare raise his voice to break the spell that had fallen over them, at this very moment he felt like he was living his very own Disney movie.

"Do you trust me enough to share our bed?" Jensen asked. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Jared wrapped up in his arms and wake up that way.

"I do. I'm not ready to take this any further than just sleeping together for now," Jared admitted softly. He knew that if Jensen wanted more this could stop their relationship before it really got started.

Jensen could see the nervousness in Jared's eyes and it made him once again question what kind of relationship Jared and Stephen had. "That's fine with me sweetheart. I won't rush you into anything you are not ready for," Jensen promised. "We are in this together. Any step we take, we take together."

Something loosened in Jared's chest as he saw the truth in Jensen's eyes. "I like that, together. So yes Jensen I will share our bed."

"That's all I needed to hear sweetheart." Jensen couldn't stop himself from kissing Jared again.

That night, things went a little differently as the two of them got ready for bed. Jared still changed in the bathroom but that night instead of staying on the edge of his side of the bed Jared willingly went into Jensen's arms. Jared let out a happy sigh as Jensen's arms wrapped around him tightly. "Good night Jensen."

Jensen pressed a kiss at the top of Jared's head. "Good night sweetheart, may you have sweet dreams."

Jared woke up to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him, holding him against a warm and strong body and last night came rushing back to him. Shifting his head he found himself looking into Jensen's green eyes and for the first time felt complete. "Good morning," Jared greeted him.

"Morning gorgeous," Jensen responded, bending his head as he claimed a good morning kiss.

Jared all but melted into the kiss like he had done last night. He had never slept so well, not even with Stephen. _'No if this is to work than I need to stop comparing everything I do with Jensen to what I used to do with Stephen,'_ Jared decided.

"That was certainly a wonderful way to wake up," Jared whispered when the kiss ended.

"Oh sweetheart I plan on waking you up like that every morning and when you are ready for more I will show you things that will blow your mind," Jensen promised, already picturing what he was going to do to Jared. _'But for now, this will do.'_ Jensen couldn't remember the last time that he felt so content.

"So when do we have to get up?" Jared asked twisting in Jensen's arms. "Could we play hooky today?" Jared asked, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

"If that is what my boy wants than that is what we will do." Jensen decided that Chris and Katie could handle things for a day.

Jared didn't bother to hide his squeal of delight as he peppered Jensen's face with kisses. Yep, Jensen decided that playing hooky was a good idea if this was the reward he got.

Jensen couldn't remember the last time he had such fun and the view was very nice as well. He watched Jared from behind his sunglasses as Jared moved through the pool, his body dripping with water droplets and Jensen wanted to lick them off of him.

Harley and Sadie were dozing in the sun, not that Jensen could blame them. they certainly had a fun morning when they had taken them to the dog park and played with them all morning. Then Jared decided to be a tease and went for a swim in a pair of swimming trunks that both teased and tormented Jensen.

_'I really wish I could peel him out of them,'_ Jensen thought with a growl as Jared climbed out of the pool and looked like sin as he crossed the distance between them and to Jensen's shock Jared plopped himself down on his lap.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Jared asked innocently.

Jensen wasn't fooled for a moment, his boy acted all sweet and innocent but there was a devious side to him. "What do you think?" Jensen growled out letting Jared feel just what he had done to him.

"I think that you could use a little help with that," Jared purred, surprising both himself and Jensen.

"Really?" Jensen dreamed of feeling Jared's mouth on him but he didn't want to push him.

"Really." Jared pressed a kiss against Jensen's lips as his hands drifted down further until they slipped under Jensen's own trunks.

"Well if you are sure who am I to stop you?" Jensen moaned out as Jared's fingers wrapped around his dick.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Jared purred as he began to pleasure Jensen.

"You look happier," Adrianne commented the next day when Jared showed up for work. That been a surprise when Jared had called to tell her that he was taking the day off and all but begged her to cover for him. Adrianne didn't have the heart to say no, she couldn't remember the last time that Jared had asked for the day off.

"I am happy, happier than I have been in a long time." Jared didn't think he could be this happy. Yesterday had been a dream after Jared had given Jensen a hand job. Jensen had repaid him by laying him out on the deck chair and eating him out until Jared was a boneless mess.

"Happier than you would have been with Stephen?" Adrianne asked softly, she had never liked Stephen. She always felt that Stephen wasn't good enough for Jared and didn't treat him right.

Jared didn't even think about it for a second. "Yes." Jared saw the surprise in Adrianne's eyes. "I have come to realize that my relationship with Stephen wasn't all that healthy. I took his comments and tried to play them off as teasing and jokes, hiding the hurt they caused me because that is what I thought people in relationships were supposed to do. But I have come to see that Stephen and I stopped being in a relationship a long time ago before all this had happened and if we had gone through with the wedding I would have been miserable, and I would have stayed with him because I wouldn't know anything else," Jared admitted.

"You have no clue how happy I am to hear you say that." Adrianne came around the counter and pulled Jared into a hug. "We just wanted you happy and you kept telling us you were with Stephen, we didn't know how or if we should voice our fears," Adrianne explained.

"I probably wouldn't have listened. I was so blinded by the idea of a happy ending, the one that I thought I had found with Stephen. In a way, this was a blessing. If I ever see Stephen again I might just thank him after I punch him."

"I never thought that you would find happiness with Jensen Ackles of all people but I'm happy for you. Still, the threat stands if he hurts you, he will have to answer to us," Adrianne vowed.

"I'll be sure to pass on that message," Jared promised.

"So I have to inform you that while my friends are happy and supportive of our relationship that if you harm me in any way or break my heart you will have to deal with them," Jared told Jensen's as he sat down on the couch beside Jensen, happily curling up into his side.

"I will keep that in mind." Jensen had seen Jared's friends and they were scary, he made a mental note to make sure that Rachel and Katie never met. He feared that the two of them could take over the world together.

"Good, now my feet hurt," Jared pouted at Jensen.

Jensen rolled his eyes wondering when he allowed himself to be ordered about. _'The moment you met Jared,'_ his subconscious reminded him and Jensen had to agree. Jared had him wrapped around his little finger. "Come here, your highness."

Jared let out a happy sigh as he put his feet up in Jensen's lap and skilled fingers began working on his aching feet. It wasn't long before Harley and Sadie joined them and Jared felt himself at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen and Jared had been dating for a few weeks when Jared decided to give Jensen a little surprise.

"Jared?" Jensen called out as he entered the bedroom only to blink as he saw the candles lit about the room. "Jared?"

"Get on the bed!" Came the order from the bathroom.

Curious as to what his boyfriend, and that made Jensen's stone cold heart flutter, had planned Jensen made himself comfortable on the bed. "I'm on the bed, now what?" Jensen called out.

His answer came in the form of music as a song began to play and it took Jensen a moment to realize what song this was. _'Well this is an interesting choice, let's see what my kitten has planned.'_

Jared couldn't believe how nervous he was but he wanted to do something special for Jensen. He loved to dance but Stephen never really supported, him calling him clumsy. Taking a deep breath Jared opened the bathroom door and his eyes locked with Jensen's.

Jensen couldn't breathe as he took in the skin tight leopard pants that hid nothing.

_My lover's got humor_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshiped her sooner_

_If the Heavens ever did speak_

_She is the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

_"We were born sick", you heard them say it_

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Amen, Amen, Amen_

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

Jared moved about with grace and skill and every move was purely sexual, Jensen had seen the videos and thought that Jared outshone the other dancer but miles. _'This is mine and mine alone,'_ Jensen thought possessively as he watched Jared move. He couldn't wait to have Jared in his bed to see what he was like as he made love to him, marking him, claiming him as his forever.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight_

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

_To drain the whole sea_

_Get something shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That's a fine looking high horse_

_What you got in the stable?_

_We've a lot of starving faithful_

_That looks tasty_

_That looks plenty_

_This is hungry work_

Jared lost himself in the music. It had been a long time since he ~~got~~ had a chance to dance like this, and he had been practicing every chance he had gotten. He wanted this to be perfect. He was giving a piece of himself to Jensen that he had never given to Stephen.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

_Amen, Amen, Amen_

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

Crawling on the bed Jared hovered about Jensen as the last lyric played and he found himself singing along,

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

"Did you like your show?" Jared asked, and there was no hiding the nervousness in his voice.

"I loved it baby boy," Jensen growled out, his voice was heated and it was so hard to keep his hands to himself. He wanted Jared underneath him and to make love to him.

"I can offer you the world Jared," Jensen whispered as he reached out to place a hand on Jared, the temptation to touch him was almost overwhelming but it was up to Jared to make the first move.

"I don't need the world I just need to know that I am truly loved, that I am your world." Jared was taking a big chance here putting his heart on the line but something about Jensen was different, it wasn't the same kind of love he once had for Stephen but stronger.

"You are my world, Jared. I would burn everything if it meant keeping you safe," Jensen found himself promising. "I don't give my heart away. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. Yes, I have had my share of bedmates but they were only flings, with you it is something different. It should scare me but it doesn't, not as much as the thought of going back to my life before you. You make me be a better person, I want to be someone worthy of your love." Jensen poured out his heart to Jared.

"You are worthy of love Jensen. I once thought that Stephen was my soulmate, my one true love so I couldn't understand why he would leave me and use me the way he did but now I understand it was so that I could be led to you. You are my soulmate Jensen, I see that now."

That was all Jensen needed to hear and he moved to bring Jared into his arms and he kissed him deeply showing him everything that he couldn't say. To his utter delight, Jared melted into his arms returning the kiss with just as much passion as he did.

Neither remembered how they ended up naked, wrapped in each other’s arms.

"Make love to me," Jared pleaded as he looked into Jensen's green eyes. ~~~~

"Always baby boy, always." Jensen always made sure that his lovers had an experience that they would never forget but the for the first time he wanted to show Jared how much he was loved and treasured.

This was the first time that Jensen was about to make love to Jared and took his time in pleasuring Jared, tender touches and loving caresses. Oh sure Jensen made Jared plead and beg for more but it wasn't just sex, no this was making love.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan was the best at what he did, and he had the reputation to back it up. He had yet to fail in hunting someone down.The fact that this was for Jensen made him all the more determined to hunt down the man who thought he could steal from Jensen, while what they had was never meant to last Jensen was still a friend and anyone who Jensen declared as an enemy was an enemy of Jeff's.

A wicked smile appeared on Jeff's face, "Let's see how good at hiding you two really are."

Leaning against the door, Jensen drank in the sight of Jared looking like a dream in the moonlight. Lifting up his glass of whiskey to his lips, Jensen took a sip, loving the familiar burn as the alcohol worked its way down his throat. Pushing away from the door, Jensen entered the room, the bottle of whiskey in his hand, and he moved toward the tempting sight of his mate.

Jared greeted Jensen with a smile full of nothing but pure love for Jensen as he shifted on the bed to welcome his lover with open arms. Placing the bottle and glass down on the small nightstand, Jensen smoothly slipped onto the bed and lay his body flush against Jared’s. For a moment neither moved, both just enjoying the moment.

Jared’s eyes fluttered closed as Jensen reached out and cupped his cheek “None of that kitten, I want to see those beautiful eyes,” Jensen purred as he slowly stroked his thumb across Jared’s baby smooth skin, he would never get tired of touching his boy.

Jared let out a little purr. He loved it when Jensen started letting his possessive side out.

"That's it kitten, purr for me," Jensen whispered. He loved hearing Jared purr for him.

Jensen didn't think himself a possessive man. That was true until it came to Jared. Then he would freely admit that he went a little overboard with his possessive side when it came to Jared.

Jensen had always been a kinky man, and he enjoyed seeing his lovers wearing panties but he had never seen anything as breathtaking as Jared in a pair of silky panties. None of his past lovers could compare to the sight of Jared dressed in them. 

Jensen's knew that his kitten loved the feel of them against his skin and Jensen loved finding Jared wearing a pair underneath his pants.

"I think I like the pink ones the best," Jensen admitted as he stroked his thumb across the pink lace that Jared was currently wearing.

"I like them too," Jared admitted with his face burning red. He has never been into kinks but with Jensen it was different. He liked the way Jensen looked at him when he wore them and he liked how they felt against his skin.

"My pretty little kitten, getting all dolled up for me," Jensen purred as he wrapped his hand into Jared's hair and bent his head to claim Jared's lips in a sweet kiss.

Slipping his hand into Jared's panties, Jensen wrapped his hand around the hardening cock, using the pre-cum as lube as he slowly stroked his hand up and down Jared's cock. There was no rush to his moments, he wanted to take this nice and slow.

Jared loved it when Jensen got like this, when there was no rush, no hurry, just the two of them enjoying each other's bodies. Oh don't get him wrong, he loved it when it was fast and hard and oh-so-deep that he was feeling Jensen for days afterward. But this was special.

Arching his back while thrusting his hips upward Jared looked up at Jensen and he swore that Jensen could see all the love he had for him. "I don't want to come until you’re in me," Jared breathed out. He wanted tonight to last for however long it could.

"If that's what my Jared wants then that is what he will get." Jensen wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of Jared. "Do you want to turn over or stay face to face?" Jensen asked as he gave one last flick of his wrist before removing his hand.

"Face-to-face," Jared answered as he lifted his hips, allowing Jensen to remove his panties. Face-to-face was one of his favorite ways of making love, followed by him riding Jensen for all he was worth.

"Face-to-face it is." Jensen was happy that Jared chose face-to-face because he loved being able to watch Jared as he experienced the pleasure he was getting.

Jensen loved working Jared open with his fingers. He knew that Jared's own slick was more than enough to loosen him up for him, but he liked the intimacy that came from opening up Jared himself and from the sounds Jared was making he agreed.

Tonight Jensen took his time in working Jared open. He lost track of how long he had been working his finger in and out of Jared before adding a second one. So far he had been staying away from that bundle of nerves that was Jared's sweet spot.

A fine sheen of sweat was clinging to Jared's skin, and he was a writhing and moaning mess by the time Jensen worked his third finger into Jared. He knew that his boy was more than open enough.

"Jensen, please," Jared pleaded. He couldn't take any more teasing. He needed to feel Jensen in him now!

"I know baby, I know." Jensen understood what Jared needed. It was the same thing he needed and that was to be in his lover, to remind them and everyone Jared is his.

Jared never felt as whole than when Jensen was buried deep within him.

Covering Jared's body with his own Jensen thrust slowly into Jared, refusing to go fast, he wanted this to last for a while.

The soft mewling noises that Jared was making was music to his ears. "Nice and slow baby, there's no need for us to rush. I have all night to make love to you and that's what I'm going to be doing."

They moved together as one, slow and gentle. Several times they had to pause to keep themselves from coming to early. Jensen and Jared moved together, locked in an intimate dance, their bodies flush together as they became one. They were two halves of the same soul, they were complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Source: LyricFind  
> Songwriters: Andrew Hozier-Byrne  
> Take Me to Church lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	7. Chapter 7

For days Stephen had the feeling of being watched.

Of being hunted.

He wanted to say that it was his fear of Jensen hunting him down that had him on edge but he knew it was more than that, someone was playing with him and Colton. Someone wanted him to know that they were being watching.

Stephen wasn't a fool, okay sure him running off with Jensen's lover and money screamed that he was a very big fool. But he was a fool who knew that someday he would once again be face-to-face with Jensen and answer for his crimes and he knew that Jensen would be anything but merciful.

"You feel it too," Colton stated more than asked as he rested his head between Stephen's shoulders, loving the feel of his strong body pressed against his. "I knew that we were taking a chance in running away and stealing from Jensen and you leaving Jared behind, do you regret it?" It was a question that had weighed heavily on his mind for a while, he didn't regret falling in love with Stephen or starting a life with him but he knew that Stephen carried regret over the way he left Jared.

Pulling away from Colton just enough so that he could face the other man, Stephen reached out and cupped Colton's face in his hands, and he could see the worry and fear in his eyes. "I will never regret falling in love with you. I will regret and carry the guilt of hurting Jared, he was innocent in all of this. I should have done the right thing and called off the wedding but I was a coward and took the easy way out. I hadn't wanted to hurt Jared but in the end, I did just that. I should have called off our relationship when I fell out of love with him but I didn't want to hurt him, I thought I was sparing him but in the end, I was sparing myself from breaking his heart."

A weight lifted off of Colton's chest, he could see it in Stephen's eyes that he truly loved him but his lover was right Jared was innocent in all of this and he had been the one hurt the most. "I am not innocent in this as well, I pushed you to run away with me because I was afraid that you would still go through with the wedding, that at the last moment you would realize that you were still in love with Jared and I would lose you."

Stephen wasn't at all surprised to learn that was Colton's greatest fear. He pressed his lips against the other man's in a short but full of love kiss. "You will never lose me. I love you, Colton, you are the one that I chose to spend the rest of my life with, never doubt that."

"Aww isn't that sweet."

Both Stephen and Colton froze at the mocking voice coming from their living room. Acting quickly Stephen pulled Colton behind him, taking a protective stance in front of him and froze as he realized who was sitting on their couch.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan looked completely unimpressed at the two men as he lazed about on their couch. "I'm sure that Jared will be happy to know that you both regret him being hurt, that is if Jensen doesn't rip you apart piece by piece. He is pretty protective over his boy," Jeff drawled out loving it as it dawned on the two men exactly what he meant.

"Jared and Jensen?" Stephen knew that he had no right to feel jealous. Jared was no longer his but he could feel protective over his ex. "Jensen is only using Jared as leverage against me," Stephen spat.

Jeff let out a long breath. "Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better but from what I hear Jensen has made Jared happier than you ever could. But I guess you will see for yourself very soon." Smoothly Jeff climbed to his feet, a wicked grin appeared on his face, "Now you can come along peacefully or we can take you by force, but you will come with us."

Colton knew that Jeff was one of the best and not someone to mess with. "We will come peacefully." He couldn't let Stephen get hurt.

"I knew you were the brains, pretty boy."

There was no missing the change in Jensen and Jared, the two seemed to always seek one another out and there was no mistaking the increase possessives that Jensen's showed when it came to Jared. He growled at everyone who came far too close.

Chris made sure that when he walked into a room he called out first. He had gotten an eyeful when he walked in on Jared riding Jensen on the couch dressed in the red panties that Jared had tossed back into Jensen's face his first day into his stay with them. He had never backed out of a room so fast.

Tom felt the same way, but both Mike and Katie did their best to catch Jensen and Jared going at it even if they got the Ackles Glare of Death. There was no mistaking that Jensen was truly gone on Jared and from the gooey love filled looks Jared was tossing Jensen's way he was just as enamored with the other man.

Of course, everyone made sure that Jared had no clue that people wanted to catch him unclothed, no one wanted to anger the maker of all the sweet baked goodies. Jared had made sure that he made everyone's favorites once a week. Jensen found it amusing watching his people sitting around the living room whimpering and glancing at the kitchen as the house filled with the delightful scent of Jared's baking. Jensen was always the first one to get served and once he had his treat and Jared on his lap there was a mad dash toward the kitchen.

Still, there was no denying that there was a specter hovering above them and before Jensen and Jared could truly be free they needed to deal with Stephen and his betrayal.

Of course, that was all about to be dealt with.

"I take it you sitting at my breakfast table means you have good news for me," Jensen commented when he entered his dining room.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, best of the best at what he did and it was why Jensen hired him to hunt down those he needed to have a word with, looked very at home at the table with a pile of food in front of him. "I have very good news for you."

Jensen was immediately on guard. "You found him," Jensen demanded rather than asked.

"I found them both," Jeff informed Jensen. "By the way, your new boy makes amazing coffee," Jeff commented as he took another sip of the coffee.

"Jared is not my boy toy," Jensen snarled out.

Now Jeff had worked for Jensen for a long time, hell he had been there when Jensen had taken over and he had supported him and backed him as he took out his enemies. He had seen Jensen take lovers and bed partners. Hell even he and Jensen had a thing once and a while but they were both too alpha male to bottom for one another, sure blowjobs and hand jobs were fun and helped with an itch but it was never serious. Jensen had always been a love them and leave them kind of guy so this was new. "Huh, he must be something pretty special."

"He is." There was no missing the love and affection in Jensen's voice.

"Well, then I am happy for you. You deserve to find someone who loves you. Now when do I get to meet him?" Jeff truly was happy for Jensen.

"As long as you promise not to flirt with him too much.” Jensen knew Jeff well and there was no way that Jeff couldn't help but flirt with the every pretty face he saw and no doubt Jared was the prettiest face Jensen had ever seen.

"I will do my best," Jeff promised as he raised his hand to his heart.

"Who are you? And why will you do your best?" Jared asked as he came wandering into the kitchen.

Normally Jensen loved it when Jared wore low slung sleeping pants. They gave a glimpse of his hip bones, and of course, Jensen felt a little smug satisfaction as he saw his marks on Jared's hips.

Jeff couldn't stop the low whistle that escaped his lips, he could see why Jensen warned him to behave, the boy was certainly a looker. "I'm Jeffrey Dean Morgan, an old friend of Jensen's and I am just here delivering something of interest to him. And you are?"

"Mine," Jensen growled out as he opened his arms for his boy and Jared came willingly into them.

A faint blush appeared on Jared's cheeks as he buried his face into Jensen's neck. "I'm Jared Padalecki and yes, I am Jensen's."

Now that caught Jeff's interest and he raised an eyebrow as he sent a knowing look at Jensen who gave him a short nod in return. "Huh."

Looking between the two men Jared felt like he was missing something. "Do you need me to leave?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Jared to leave, he wanted to spare Jared what was to come but he knew that Jared was involved in this and he had more of a right to answers than he did. "No sweetheart, you don't have to go anywhere. Jeff found Stephen and Colton."

Jared felt like the rug had been pulled out from beneath him, suddenly everything came rushing back to him all that time with Jensen had been haunted by Stephen and Colton and their betrayal. "I want to talk to Stephen. I need to know Jensen, I need to know why he used me the way he did. I need answers."

"And you'll get them," Jensen promised. "Jeff, can you bring them here tonight."

Jeff once again found himself surprised. "You want to do this here? You don't want me to bring them somewhere else?"

Looking at Jared in his arms Jensen knew what Jeff wasn't saying out loud was, was he sure he wanted to bring them here in case things got messy. "No, here is fine. We just want answers and I want my money back after that they are free to go." Jensen knew he was taking a chance but he wanted this over and done with, he wanted to put this whole mess behind them and focus on his future with Jared. "Is that okay with you sweetheart?" Jensen asked looking at his partner.

"That's fine with me." That was all Jared wanted to. "I need to put Stephen behind me so he will no longer haunt our future."

Jensen really wanted to kiss Jared at that moment. "Jeff, if that is all, I am going to take Jared back to bed and make love to him. You can see yourself out, but I expect you back by 7 pm with our guests."

"It was nice meeting you, Jeff," Jared called over his shoulder as Jensen dragged him out of the room.

Jeff could only shake his head. "I never thought I'd see the day that Jensen Ackles would be in love. It's a good look on him." Still, there was no point in hurrying as he enjoyed the delicious coffee and breakfast that was still laid out before him. 

Jensen planned on taking Jared to bed and making love to him, but first he needed to know that Jared was really okay. "Are you really sure you are okay with them being in our home? We can do this somewhere else."

"No, this isn't a mob dealing. We have no reason to treat it as such. We are just getting answers and we are also showing them that they have no power over us. We have moved on and are happier than we ever were with them." Jared refused to let Stephen and Colton have any more power over them.

"I love you, Jared Padalecki." Okay so that hadn't been how Jensen planned on telling Jared but it just came out before he could stop himself.

Jared's face lit up in a blinding smile, "I love you too Jensen Ackles. Now I believe that you said something about making love to me. Do you plan on marking me up? To make sure that everyone knows that I am yours? Because I really like that idea," Jared purred out as he shot Jensen a coy look.

Jensen let out a loud lust filled growl, "Oh sweetheart, I like that idea as well. I am going to make sure that no one ever doubts that you are mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Seven pm came around too soon and not fast enough for Jared, he was in the living room with Jensen, Tom, Mike, Chris and Katie waiting for Jeff to arrive with the ghosts that haunted them. Jared tried not to, but he couldn't help but be turned on by the pure alpha essence that Jensen was giving off, he wanted to climb him like a tree. _'That will come later after we have dealt with this mess.'_

At seven pm sharp Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his people arrived with Stephen and Colton in tow. "Here you go as ordered," Jeff happily informed Jensen as he took a seat. There was no way that he was missing this firework show.

No one expected Jared to react first but given that he was the one who had been the most hurt it really shouldn't have been a surprise that he would want to have words with his ex. The solid punch that Jared delivered to his jaw knocked Stephen on his ass, on the other hand, was completely unexpected.

“How could you do this to me? I loved you, you bastard!” Jared shouted as he stared down at Stephen, not at all caring that his fist was throbbing.

Stephen hated himself as he saw the hurt in Jared's eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Jared. I know I should have handled things better and broke off our engagement when I realized that I wasn't in love with you. It’s not the way that a man should be who was about to be married. I can never make amends for that."

Jared wondered why it didn't hurt to hear that Stephen had fallen out of love with him before they were to be married. When he felt Jensen take his injured hand in his, Jared knew why. "You were a coward," Jared stated bluntly not even caring when Stephen flinched. "I found someone who loves me with their whole heart and I wouldn't have found him if it hadn't been for you, so I do have to thank you for that," Jared informed Stephen as he flashed Jensen a loving smile.

"Ackles?" Stephen couldn't breathe. He never expected Jared to end up with Jensen Ackles of all people. "But he's a monster! Jared, you could do so much better!" Why couldn't Jared see that?

"You take that back! Jensen isn't a monster! And if he is one what did that make you since you worked for him?" Jared demanded, he wouldn't let anyone talk about Jensen like that.

Stephen could only stare at the man he once thought he would spend the rest of his life with. He never thought that he would hear Jared defending Jensen or looking at him like he was everything to him. "What has he done to you, Jared?"

"Nothing. It was you, Stephen," Jared told him. "Jensen just showed me, real love. Just tell me this, do you love Colton?" Jared had yet to look at the man who Stephen had left him for.

"I do." Stephen couldn't lie to Jared about that. He had lied to him, and caused him enough hurt.

"Do you love him more than you ever loved me?" Jared needed to know.

"Yes," Stephen admitted softly.

Jared was surprised to find that it didn't hurt instead he turned his attention to Colton, finally addressing the man who had played a big role in all of this. "Do you love him?"

Colton stared at the man who Stephen had once planned on marrying and he could see why Stephen had fallen in love with him and from the looks Jensen was giving him he loved Jared as well. "I do."

Jared had his answers and he felt a sense of freedom, "Thank you, that is all I needed to know. I will leave you to face Jensen. But I want to thank you because if it wasn't for you I would have never found Jensen or known what real love is like." He turned his attention to Jensen and gave him a look so full of love that no one could miss it.

Jensen opened his arms and he was pleased when Jared came to his side, and he pressed a kiss on Jared's forehead. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Jensen whispered. His boy had shown real courage. "Here's the deal I want the money you took from me back and then you are free to go, to live your lives the way you want."

That was unexpected as Stephen and Colton stared at Jensen. "You’re showing us mercy?" Colton asked in disbelief.

"Yes, because I have already walked away the true winner, I won Jared's heart and that is all I need. So you have him to thank,” Jensen told them.

There was no way that Stephen or Colton could turn down a deal like that. After all, they didn't want to spend the rest of their lives looking over their shoulders for Jensen or any of his people.

"Okay, we will return your money and you will let us go," Colton agreed.

"Jared, I know this might not mean much coming from me but I am glad that you are happy." Stephen couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Jared look so happy and he felt a pain in his chest that he wasn't the cause of that happiness.

"It doesn't, but thanks for that anyway ~~s~~." Jared gave Stephen and Colton one last look before taking Jensen's hand and together they walked out of the room leaving their past behind for good.

Jared couldn't believe how much his life had changed in a year. It had been amazing how easy their friends had come together.

It had scared Jared the way Chad was looking at Chris, his best friend hadn't hidden his interest in the man at all and what was worse, Chris seemed to like him back.

_'At least it won't be as scary as Katie and Rachel getting together or Milo hooking up and running off with JD,'_ Jared thought to himself. That still surprised him that Milo would take up bounty hunting of all things.

Tom and Mike had taken to Sterling and introduced him to a lovely lady named Sandy who was petite but could kick anyone's ass. Sterling was completely gone on her.

Still, he didn't believe that one year later he would ever be here standing at the altar looking at the man he knew that he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

"Any regrets sweetheart?" Jensen asked as they stood before the priest.

"None, this is where I belong and I can't wait to be Mr. Jared Ackles." This was the happy ending Jared longed for and it would have never happened if Stephen hadn't stood him up at the altar.


End file.
